Deamus Drabbles
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Just a collection of one shots from our favorite couple. Based on songs mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**A series of One Shots prompted by music. **

**Song of the Day: Can You Believe - Robin Thicke**

**Warnings: Slash**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Seamus frowned slightly as he stared at his best mate. There was no way Dean felt this way, there was no way Dean could be...<p>

There was no way _he_ could be... His stomach clenched at the thought.

"Shay?" Dean questioned, his voice sounding so far away in Seamus' ears.

Seamus scooted away from Dean as if he had a disease. Maybe he did have a disease, maybe it was catching. That was the only reason he felt this way. "No." Seamus rasped.

The darker skinned boy's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged, "I knew I shouldn't have..." His voice trailed off and he looked at Seamus with sad eyes.

"You're right, you shouldn't have..." Seamus swallowed and saw the hurt evident in his friend's eyes.

Dean stood, "Right, sorry...I'm sorry." He muttered.

Seamus closed his eyes as his hand shot out to grab Dean's, "But I'm glad you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. It's nice.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A series of One Shots prompted by music. **

**Song of the Day: In My Arms - Plumb**

**Warnings: Slash**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dean could stare into those eyes all day, run his fingers through the unruly mop of brown hair for hours, draw that gorgeous smile for a lifetime.<p>

Towards the end of fifth year he couldn't get clear blue eyes, sometimes that smile was replaced by a thin line. Dean sometimes told Seamus about what he would have to do in the coming school year. Seamus wasn't pleased.

Dean hated it when Seamus was upset. He felt that he should be able to protect him from anything.

To Seamus, Dean was Prince Charming and therefore he had to save his love when something happened to him. Dean realized that life wasn't a fairy tale and that he wasn't Prince Charming. He couldn't save Seamus from everything, especially when he was in danger himself. Every night he prayed for Seamus' safety and every day he was met with uncertainty but he held onto his faith that his little Irishman was okay.

When he stepped through the portrait hole a smaller body crashed into his arms causing him to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A series of One Shots prompted by music.**

**Song of the Day: It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona**

**Warnings: Slash**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Was it really that strange? That different? Was he broken or something? Was he defective?<p>

Everyone else seemed to think so.

Even _him._

The one person who accepted him, the one person he loved.

He wasn't good enough anymore. But she was. Some blonde was better than he was.

Yet he stayed, he stayed at watched their relationship fall apart and crumble because _he _was having some type of crisis with his sexuality.

He loved him so much, he told him that on a daily basis and never received an answer in return. He still stuck around even if this was killing him, he needed to to know that maybe...just maybe he would realize that he didn't want her.

Everyone called him stupid for putting himself through this, but love made people do stupid things.

Unrequited love made people do even stupider things.


	4. Chapter 4

**A series of One Shots prompted by music.**

**Song of the Day: Love Will Be Right Here - SWV**

**Warnings: Slash**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I love you." Seamus whispered against Dean's lips.<p>

Dean's breath hitched in his throat and he backed away from his boyfriend. Since when had they started throwing that word around? Yes, he was sure he loved Seamus, but verbalizing it was the hard part. He'd said that word to so many exes in his past that it eventually lost meaning to him until Seamus bounded his way into his life.

The Irishman probably had no idea how happy he made Dean or how joyous, ecstatic, elated, warm, fuzzy, and_ loved _he made him feel. Dean knew he loved Seamus, but how the hell was he supposed to tell him that?

"Dean?" Seamus questioned, a frown settling on his lips.

Dean continued to stare at Seamus, knowing that every second he didn't say 'I love you' back was crushing his lover. He opened his mouth and nothing came out except for a sharp intake of breath. "You okay?" Seamus asked, looking at Dean worriedly.

Dean did the only thing he could think to do, he lent forward and gave Seamus a soft, slow kiss on the lips. "You mean everything to me?" Dean tried, awkwardly.

Seamus let out a bark of laughter, "Took you five minutes of our snogging time for you to come up with that?"

Dean frowned and Seamus smirked, "No worries mate, I know what you meant."


	5. Chapter 5

**A series of One Shots prompted by music.**

**Song of the Day: My Foolish Heart - Jazmine Sullivan **

**Warnings: Slash**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnegan was never one to settle down. Random trysts with anything was a pulse was more his style. He didn't know how to react to the 'L' word so he handled it the best way he knew how; completely shatter that persons heart so the 'L' word would disappear from their vocabulary completely.<p>

Dean Thomas wore his heart on his sleeve. Everyone knew this and everyone took advantage of it. Even Seamus took advantage of his best friend's heart.

Seamus' betrayal had been the last straw for Dean, he decided that if he couldn't beat them he'd join them.

Seamus watched Dean break more and more with each one night stand.

"Stop this." Seamus whispered one day while the two were walking to Honeyduke's during a Hogsmeade trip.

"It doesn't get better," Dean muttered, "How can you stand it?" He asked.

Seamus bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm heading to Hogshead instead." Dean said, stopping in his tracks.

"Need company?" Seamus asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, I don't need to be around you...I need to...I.." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dean..." Seamus tried.

"No, you really hurt me Shay...I...I need to go." The taller boy said as he turned and walked away.

That was the first time Seamus ever regretted his actions.


End file.
